


First Day Home

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: I Wanna Stay With You Until We're Gray and Old [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspective carmilla, Laura and Carmilla are complete saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This takes place a couple hours after the last installment. Please enjoy. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)





	First Day Home

Carmilla Karnstein thought she was jaded and dried up inside, what with the fact that she had lived for over three centuries and she had pretty much seen it all. Yet, seeing her newborn daughter, her little closed eyes and her sleepy sort of smile made the older vampire feel warm and fuzzy like a knitted blanket. She had never understood the countless people she had met in her very long lifetime that had told her that having a child was the most amazing miracle in the world. She had always told them that it was just a matter of science and biology and evolution and all of that. However, now she fully understood and wholeheartedly agreed with what they had told her so very long ago.

Carmilla watched as Laura fed Kira on the couch in their home. She smiled at the warm, maternal expression on her wife’s face. She had always believed and known in her heart that Laura would make an excellent mom. Apparently, her theory was now being proven as a reality.  
Kira lay in Laura’s arms, an heir of contentment and utter serenity surrounding her in a way that Carmilla couldn’t come even remotely close to adequately explaining.

The younger vampire smiled with warmth and affection when she saw her partner in the doorway of the living room.  
“Stop being a frilling pervert and just come in,” she said, a warm, inexplicably otherworldly tone in her voice. She had always been expressive and kind and loving and all, but now her emotions were more easily readable and felt by Carmilla. It wasn’t that the older woman could feel Laura’s emotions exactly; it was more that she was more attuned to them, or maybe it was that Laura’s emotions themselves were just more magnified since she had just given birth; Carmilla didn’t really know or understand it, despite her centuries upon centuries of knowledge. The point was, she was more able to perceive them and to help Laura cope with them if necessary. In fact, Carmilla had been teaching Laura a lot of things lately, seeing as she was a fledgling.

The women’s peaceful, thoughtful gazing on Kira was interrupted by a rather loud knock on the door. Laura smiled as Carmilla went to answer it. LaFontaine stood there in a pair of old, obviously well-loved jeans and one of Perry’s fluffy sweaters, a tie around their neck and a smile on their face. Beside them stood Perry in all her warm, radiant glory. She was dressed in loose sweats and a warm smile that not only matched her partner’s but which also gave a little something extra to LaFontaine’s goofy grin. Carmilla thought that LOLa Perry was radiant just like everyone else they knew, but, also like everyone else they knew, the vampire thought she was radiant because she was a kind soul in general. Of course, Laura was caring. However, there was something different about Perry. She was a mother hen without being too overbearing. She had significantly toned it down after college and all.

“What up, frosh?” LaFontaine asked eagerly, their smile too big for their face.   
Laura smiled from her spot on the couch, slightly adjusting her grip on Kira so as not to drop her.  
“Things are okay, LaF. Actually, they’re a little better than okay. As you know, Carm and I just had a baby.”

Laura pointed to the bundle in her arms as if it wasn’t obvious. LaFontaine’s beaming, slightly too crazy grin became even wider and crazier, if that was even remotely possible. Now, it looked a little bit like the expression of someone who had drank 20 + cups of coffee—not latte but espresso— and put their finger in an electric socket, but instead of getting electrocuted, they had gotten all charged up.

Laura smiled as LaFontaine reached over and ran a gentle hand over the fuzz on Kira’s head. She didn’t have enough hair to speak of yet. Perry followed her partner and, leaning in, kissed the infant’s cheek. Kira made a small cooing sound and let her eyes flutter closed. Everyone in the room awed quietly and filed out. Carmilla smiled at the consideration of their friends. She was grateful that they were so understanding and that they realized without having to be told that Laura needed rest.

Laura fell asleep a little while later on the couch after eating a blood cookie, Kira cradled protectively in her arms. the older vampire sat beside her wife and watched her sleep. Soon, however, the exhaustion of being a new parent overtook her and she, too, drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
